


Fear

by BookEmRK900



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, fixit, mcdanno, slight angst, soft, sweet bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookEmRK900/pseuds/BookEmRK900
Summary: "I was scared, Danny."





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> ~shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name~  
> This is just something I wrote after watching S8 E10 and just now found in my many WIPs. So I put a few finishing touches on it and... voila! Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

"Steve."

The word broke through the dark silence, illuminated only by a few strands of multi-colored Christmas lights on the bushes outside the window. The voice was soft and quiet, belonging to a shirtless blonde nestled under the covers with a certain Navy SEAL to stay warm. He shifted and winced, gritting his teeth until he was able to relax in a more comfortable position against the comfy chest of Steve McGarrett, who immediately brought his gaze down to his partner's face upon hearing the pained noise.

"What's wrong Danny? You okay?"

The brunette smoothed down a soft lock of the detective's hair as he spoke, his free arm wrapped protectively around the smaller man. 

Blondy nodded in response, trying to form the question that he was curious to ask.

Danny had noticed a change in Steve's behavior ever since that quarantine room. Mostly in the form of his protectiveness. He had caught the Commander staring more often than usual and standing next to Danny whenever he could, arms crossed and surveying the area around them. He almost always had to be in contact with Danny, whether it be hip to hip or an arm carefully draped over the shorter man's shoulder. Steve kept him close, like a Doberman protecting a helpless chihuahua, although Danny would argue against being helpless. 

"I'm fine, babe. Pain meds should kick in any second now." 

He paused, pressing a hand flat against Steve's chest to feel the soft thump of his heartbeat. 

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something," Danny said as his eyes traveled up the strong chest and chiseled jawline in front of him to meet Steve's attentive and pretty blue ones. "Lately you've been acting... different. Not that it's a bad thing." He quickly added the last part. "Every time I look at you, you're in guard seal mode, always ready to lunge forward and shank someone if they're doing something as little as just flipping me off. I can practically hear you growling, er... what sound do seals make? Whatever, you get the point. The guy who shot me - whoever he was - shot himself not even a second after, remember that, babe? It's not like he can come back and finish the job, he's dead. Deceased. Gone. You don't have to be so worried about me."

Steven bit his bottom lip and glanced away to escape Danny's gaze for a second, trying to sort out his words enough to respond. He was conscious of his new behavior and didn't intend to stop. Well, at least not all of it. Instead of looking back at Danny, his eyes wandered to the bandages on his partner's chest and side. With a frown and a gentle hand he ran his fingers over the gauze that was protecting the stitches. 

Danny was just watching his hand and making no move to flinch or back away, having full trust in Steve.

"I... I know that, Danno, I was there when it happened." His voice was soft and almost a whisper. 

"I saw you get shot. I had to stand there and hold the oxygen mask on you and pray you kept breathing. And when you didn't, I had to listen to orders from some doctor through an intercom, cut open the side of your chest, and wiggle my finger around. That's... not how I imagined I'd ever be fingering you." 

Steve smiled when his comment earned a laugh from the blond who was now watching intently as he spoke. However, his grin waned as he started to speak again. 

"I was scared, Danny. I'm a Navy SEAL, I don't get scared. I don't do fear. But I was terrified. Your life was basically left in my hands, and I was so worried I would do something wrong and we'd lose you."

He pressed a few kisses to the detective's forehead and took a deep breath, trying to stay put together. He had just opened up to Danny about the experience, and he wasn't about to show how truly fearful he was by shedding some tears. 

"They wheeled you away into surgery and I wasn't allowed to follow because of that stupid disease we got on that boat a few weeks ago. We finally got cleared and spent what felt like three years in the waiting room before the doctor came back. He had this look on his face and I just feared the worst. You ended up pulling through - obviously - but it was 'touch and go'. You had practically died. Your heart stopped on the table. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if it never started beating again." 

By now, Steve was clinging to Danny, nuzzling into his soft hair. The partners just held onto each other, warm and tangled together under the covers. Danny pressed a kiss to Steve's chest and glanced up, gaze set on the distant look that his partner's face wore. He reached up and cupped the commander's cheek, bringing him back down to earth and into a soft kiss which instantly got his attention. 

"I'm okay now, babe. My heart is pumping just fine, see?" He took one of Steve's hands and placed it over his own heart, failing to stifle a quiet yawn. His medicine must be kicking in and making him drowsy.

Steve just took a breath and nodded, relaxing at the reassuring feeling of his partner's heartbeats and trying not to imagine a world without his Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. Lemme know in the comments please!


End file.
